


Scared of You

by MarvelHRE



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst, Crying, Domestic, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelHRE/pseuds/MarvelHRE
Summary: Boxmans self-hate makes itself known when todays newspaper featured his lover, Venomous. And a nameless lady.I suck at summaries, jesus.





	Scared of You

**Author's Note:**

> Yey!! I finally got in!! My first ever fanfic that i posted in here!! Please be gentle! 

"Daddy! Daddy! Look!" Lord boxman looked up from his mountain of paperworks and settled his attention on his daughter shannon. "What is it shannon? I dont have the time to.play with you" with all this shitty papers. Its not His fault that those kids across the street are so annoying!

 

"Its professor venomous!" Boxman perked up and let a wide smile grace his face. He and Venomous have been dating for about 7 months now and he was as happy as can be. Venomous was perfect! The perfect gentlemen, perfect villain, perfect lover, perfect everything! He was so lucky to have him as his lover!

 

"What? Is he here??" Shannon shook her head with a frown. She didnt answer her fathers question and instead gave him todays paper. Boxman looked at his daughter quizically and frowned when her daughter only opted to look away in shame. Bowman looked down and the first thing he saw made his heart drop to his stomach. It wad his beloved. And he was kissing a very beautiful woman.

 

~~

 

He opted not to jump to conclusions. Maybe it was just a mistake, a misunderstanding on his part. And probably on the rest of the world. Maybe, he didnt mean it? Maybe, maybe, maybe. He couldnt seem to stop his mind from conjuring up all this excuses for his lover.

 

He couldnt after all, he couldnt make his mind and heart accept what he just red. He just couldnt. He wouldnt take it. So he waited, waited infront of the closed door. Waited for his lover to return so he can ask himself, what actually happened for that scene to transpire. He was a wreck, he knew.

 

His hair and coat were a mess from all the fidgeting hes been doing, the hair pulling. He couldnt help it, his heart hurts. Because his mind is already thinking up all the reasons why Venomous should leave him for that beautiful woman. All his flaws, all of the wrong things about him that should be able to convince venomous that he was a wreck and it was stupid of venomous for accepting his confession in the first place.

 

His kids were on the side, he could see them all, worried for what might happen to their father. Boxman could see them. From darell to mikayla. Their all there, for him he supposes with a light, watery smile.

 

He heard movement at the other side of the door and he straightened up. Readying himself with a conversation he would rather not have.

 

His heart fluttered as the man he loved so much emerged from the other side of the door with fink at his side. Fink came to him first and he smiled at her tightly. "Wel-welcome back" he greeted weakly at her. Fink squinted at him and hissed" It was an accident!! Boss was forced by that lady! So dont go on thinking about stupid stuff boxman!" Boxman blinked, looked up at venomous who looked back at him with remorse and guilt for something that he didnt do.

 

"Is it true?" Boxman asked lightly with red rimmed eyes. Venomous swallowed at the sight and nodded his head lightly"The lady thought it mightve change my mind from discontinuing our partnership, she was wrong. She is now banned from having any kind of business with other businessmen. I wasnt cheating"

 

"I would never do that to you, even if i am a villain" he added sincerely and opened his arms for boxman. Boxman exhaled painfully and let himself be embraced by this man he oh so love and cherish. A few tears slipped from his eye because even if the thought of venomous cheating has been abolished from his mind, his heart still hurts.

 

~~

 

"Boxman? Whats wrong?" Venomous tightened his gripped on his beloved boxman and frowned when the other man trembled more harshly than before.

 

They were sited on the bed with his back on the headboard, and boxman on his lap. His arms were wrapped around his neck tightly, face placed on the crook of his neck. Venomous wouldve commented on how he was being so adorable like this if it werent for the fact that his lover is shaking so badly.

" im afraid " he finally spoke with his voice trembling as well.

 

Venomous removed boxmans face from his neck so he could look at him properly and the sight was sadness so great from a cheerful person like boxman. His eyes were glassy as if a few blinks would let the dam of tears break apart, his lips red from all the nervous biting he probably did, and his face worn out like a man that lost everything he owned. It broked venomous' heart to see the man he loved like this.

 

He stroked boxmans back in gentle caresses to calm him down and asked " what are you afraid of?"

 

The answer he got was so unexpected that he was forced to stop stroking his back, and just looked at him with bewilderment. "You" he had spoken in a soft whisper. “me?”

 

Boxman nodded solemnly and opted to putting his chin on venomous' right shoulder, his arms still wounded tightly around his lovers shoulders.

 

"Im afraid that one day you''ll look in the mirror and finally realize that im not worth the love you give me. Im so scared that there will be a time where your eyes will lose the admiration you feel for me. I dont even know what to admire about myself and yet you look at-at me the way you do. I'm fat, i have a stupid chicken arm, stupid bionic eyes, and-and im not exactly attractive" this time, the tears fell. All the pent up emotions boxman felt let loose and unleashed itself upon venomous. Boxman was trembling so harshly, with sobs wracking his entire body.

 

"Boxy, boxy… thats not true, i wouldnt. Please stop crying" venomous pushed boxman away from him to look at him properly and his heart hurt at

* * *

the sight of his beloved so hurt and done with himself. It wasnt right.

 

"It will happen Venom, i know it will. Im not wo-worth it. You can have anyone as-as your lo-lo-lover" his voiced cracked terribly, and he conjured up a watery smile that made tears rim venomous's eyes. "You can make them feel like the world is on their side, like everythings gonna be ok when something bad happens. You can make them feel like their the luckiest human being to be born in this planet. Because thats what you make me feel. Everyday, every waking minute with you by my side" boxman smile turned into more fond and loving than the one before. But his eyes squinted in heartbreak, a few tears slipping past it. As if he was accepting his faith, accepting that he was unlovable and that venomous deserve better. Because he did, boxman cant take that away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol im really sorry for this crap


End file.
